Vs. Reuniclus
Vs. Reuniclus is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It aired 1/4/20. Story It is late at night, Ian heading back to the Pokémon Center. Wyatt is waiting up for him, partially dozing off. Wyatt: Huh? Ian! Thought you’d never make it back. Ian: Just doing some training. What’s up? Wyatt: I don’t know what you know about Caitlin, but I have some info that could help you. Ian: She’s a Psychic type trainer. She’s a year younger than Sabrina but just as powerful. She is stated to have innate psychic abilities. Wyatt: It’s a bit more there. I helped mom with a situation at her mansion, which was on top of the seal to the Tree of Dreams. Ian: (Intrigued) Really? Wyatt: She gained insane psychic powers to distort reality while asleep. My guess is, some of her abilities come from that connection. Ian: To the Dream World. Interesting. Thank you. That is good to know. Wyatt: Does it make you rethink your strategy? Ian: No. Just confirms my initial strategy is appropriate. Wyatt: Be careful, alright? We’re all rooting for you, you know. End Scene The stadium is jammed packed with spectators, the crowd eager to watch the day’s battle. Rui, Iris, Cilan, Wyatt and Sabrina all sit together. On the field is a bed, which Caitlin sleeps in. Ian stands on the other side of the field, obviously irritated. Darach, Caitlin’s butler, stands in place of the regular referee. Ian: Are you going to wake her? Darach: Lady Caitlin instructed that the battle commence while she gets her beauty rest. (Clears throat) This will be a three-on-three battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon able to continue! Substitutions are allowed on both sides! Iris: So she can use substitutions too. (Flatly) Not like it matters in this state. Wyatt: (Shudders) I’ve seen her out of control with power before while she sleeps. If anything, she’s more dangerous now. Rui: I have no idea what you’re talking about. She barely has a readable aura. Sabrina: I admit that even I can’t get a read on her. If she does have psychic powers, she is not exhibiting them. Caitlin is in a deep sleep under the lavish comforter, as an Ultra Ball at the edge of her bed opens. Reuniclus floats out. Reuniclus: Reuni. Ian: Another Reuniclus. I choose you! Mr. Mime! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime! Cilan: A Psychic type? Peculiar flavor. Wyatt: That Mr. Mime did pretty good in the Sinnoh league. Ian: Mr. Mime, Dazzling Gleam! Mr. Mime releases a blast of rainbow colored light at Reuniclus. Reuniclus holds its arms out and fires a Psychic burst, negating the Dazzling Gleam. Reuniclus claps its hands together, forming a dark magenta Hyper Beam. Ian: Dodge with Charge Beam! Mr. Mime’s hand sparks yellow as it thrusts its palm to the ground. It fires a beam of electricity, launching itself into the air and dodging Hyper Beam. Mr. Mime fires another Charge Beam, Reuniclus splitting and dividing with Double Team. A clone is destroyed as more litter the field. Each clone is opaque and the main body inside cannot be seen. Rui: (Terrified) This isn’t good. I can’t tell which one is which! Sabrina: (Eyes wide) This is beyond my strategy with Substitute. It used its cell body to create living clones to distort the enemy. Freddy: Folks, Reuniclus is making the most of its Overcoat ability to obscure its own body to hide which one is real! Ian: Misty Terrain! Mr. Mime exhales, a blue mist being released from its body. Mr. Mime lands with the Misty Terrain spreading, as a Hyper Beam soars across the field. Ian: Charge Beam! Mr. Mime fires a Charge Beam, more powerful than before. Charge Beam is shattered by Hyper Beam as Hyper Beam strikes Mr. Mime. Ian: Two hits. That’ll have to be enough. Mr. Mime, Baton Pass! Mr. Mime forms an energy baton, throwing it up into the air. Mr. Mime turns into energy as it is sucked in and returned to its Pokéball. Ian opens a new Pokéball, the energy entering and being powered up by Baton Pass. Hydreigon comes out roaring to the sky. Iris: Ha! Hydreigon! Its Dark type will be perfect for this situation! Ian: Dark Pulse! Hydreigon spins and releases spirals of helix energy around itself, the Dark Pulse expanding along the field. The clones are devastated as the cell bodies break down, Reuniclus knocked back. Its main body becomes visible, as it is frustrated. Reuniclus: (Angry) Reu! Reuniclus turns into pure red energy, returning to its Ultra Ball. Another Ultra Ball opens, choosing a shiny Sigilyph. It sparkles as it is released. Sigilyph: (Pouty) Sig! Sigilyph’s eye glows pitch black, as an intense Gravity weighs down on the field. Hydreigon drops like a rock and is slammed into the field, while Sigilyph gently perches on the ground. It opens its mouth and fires Ice Beam, freezing Hydreigon’s back to the ground. The Misty Terrain creeps over Hydreigon and instantly melts the ice. Cilan: (Sighs with relief) That was close. That Misty Terrain sure was useful there. Wyatt: But there’s a new problem now. Misty Terrain cuts the power of Dragon type moves in half when they hit a grounded Pokémon. Hydreigon’s attacks are weakened as long as both the Misty Terrain and Gravity are in effect. Sabrina: Her Pokémon are well trained. Reuniclus recognized the situation and adapted instantly. Ian: Hydreigon, use Tri Attack! Hydreigon stumbles onto its stubby feet, as it breathes streams of fire, ice and lightning. Sigilyph flaps its wings and releases Psychic, which partially blocks the attack. Sigilyph is blasted by the remainder of the attack, a burn occurring. The Misty Terrain rises and treats the burn. Iris: (Shudders) I think I’ve learned from this tournament that Fairy moves are horrible! Ian: Dark Pulse! Hydreigon fires a powerful Dark Pulse, as Sigilyph uses Gravity. The intensity of Gravity causes the Dark Pulse to dissipate before reaching Sigilyph. The Misty Terrain lightens and blows away from the force of the attack. Ian: Best shot. Draco Meteor! Hydreigon glows orange, forming and firing an orange energy meteor into the air. It erupts and splits into dozens of meteors, falling towards Sigilyph. Sigilyph forms a large dark circle overhead, the Draco Meteor entering it. Ian: (Freaked out) Mirror Move?! Sigilyph directs and fires Draco Meteor back at Hydreigon which trips over its feet from the Gravity. Hydreigon takes the full brunt of Draco Meteor, lying on the ground. It raises its main head up, growling weakly. Ian: Too much. Hydreigon, return! Ian returns Hydreigon as the Gravity lessens. Sigilyph rises into the air, its eye blinking in a taunting manner. Ian: (Deliberating) She’s not using any sleep inducing move. If her powers are dream based, I figured that would give her an advantage. (Draws Pokéball) Let’s see what they do next. Mr. Mime! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime! Ian: Charge Beam! Mr. Mime fires Charge Beam, Sigilyph blocking with Ice Beam. Sigilyph soars in front of Mr. Mime, pushing it back with a close range Psychic. Mr. Mime releases Dazzling Gleam at close range, it being sucked into Mirror Move and reflected back. Ian: Sigilyph is still taking damage from using Mirror Move. Mr. Mime, Baton Pass! Mr. Mime uses Baton Pass, swapping out. Ian chooses a Pokémon that comes out of the Baton Pass, it being Frost Rotom. Rotom: Rotom! Sabrina: (Critical) Another Pokémon with Levitate. Cilan: But that Gravity cancels out Levitate! Sigilyph uses Gravity, forcing itself and Rotom to land on the field. Rotom glances back at Ian irritated, as he simply nods. Ian: Fire Thunderbolt! Rotom looks back at Sigilyph, firing a super charged Thunderbolt. Sigilyph fires Ice Beam, which stalls Thunderbolt but is broken. Sigilyph is electrocuted and defeated. Darach: (Under breath) Oh dear. (Loudly) Sigilyph is unable to battle! The winner is Rotom! Freddy: And despite a rough start, Ian claims the first win of the battle! Caitlin’s hair rises up, motioning likes Ekans in the air. A muted moan resonates through the stadium, everyone scared silent. Reuniclus comes out of its Ultra Ball, returning Sigilyph. Reuniclus: (Puffed up) Reuniclus! Wyatt: (In horror) It’s her. Iris: Who? Wyatt: Caitlin. That anger is in a direct response to the battle. She’s literally dreaming about this battle and her Pokémon are responding to the dream! Cilan: We have seen some interesting stuff, so I suppose it isn’t out of the question. But for the dream world to be transferred into our world in that manner. Rui: Worst part is she gives off no aura reading of strength or emotion. It’s impossible to tell what her plan is. Sabrina: Being able to mask her own energy. She is more powerful than I thought. Reuniclus forms a sphere of yellow energy, throwing Focus Blast at Rotom. Ian: Double Team then Shadow Ball! Rotom uses Double Team, the field littered with Frost Rotoms all grounded. They open their fridge doors and fire Shadow Ball. Reuniclus uses Psychic and diverts the real Shadow Ball. Ian: Now Blizzard! Rotom opens its fridge door and releases Blizzard. Reuniclus is partially hit as it moves, its arm weighing it down. It splits the arm off, the ice arm hitting the ground. It regenerates cells and becomes opaque, dividing with Double Team. Rotom fires Blizzard, freezing through several of them. The cells clear a path as Reuniclus fires Hyper Beam. Ian: (Groans) Gravity’s still in effect. Rotom, escape and use Shadow Ball! Rotom exits the refrigerator it inhabited, forced to the ground by the Gravity. Hyper Beam destroys the refrigerator, the debris flying across the field. Rotom forms and fires Shadow Ball, striking Reuniclus. Reuniclus: (Pouting) Reun. Uni uni uniclus. Caitlin’s hair rises up again, as a pressure field begins to exert onto the field. Reuniclus returns itself, as the other Ultra Ball opens. Gothitelle comes out. The cell clones disintegrate. Gothitelle: Gothi. Iris: Why’d it switch out? Sabrina: Rotom is now an Electric Ghost combo. Half of Reuniclus’ moves are useless against it. Gothitelle: Goth! Gothitelle holds its arms out, as a muffled scream occurs from Caitlin’s direction. Darach adjusts his glasses to hide his face. Darach: (Under breath) Please, Lady Caitlin. Show restraint. Gothitelle glows as a blue energy field forms around the battlefield. The energy field mimics the apparel of space, appearing dark with millions of stars shining in the distance. Rotom looks nervous while the Gravity is lifted, it Levitating up with glee. Ian: No time to waste, Rotom. Shadow Ball! Rotom fires Shadow Ball, as Gothitelle uses Psychic on a refrigerator debris piece. It uses the debris as a shield, blocking the attack. Gothitelle forms and throws its own Shadow Ball, Rotom barely dodging it. The luminosity of the starlight increases drastically. Ian: That can’t be good. Rotom, Thunderbolt on the debris! Rotom sparks with electricity, firing Thunderbolt. The Thunderbolt strikes a piece of debris, it charging with electricity and shooting off towards another one. The Thunderbolt forms a Thunderbolt pattern on the field as it strikes Gothitelle from behind. Gothitelle becomes enraged, the coloring around Caitlin matching. Ian: Double Team to Shadow Ball! Rotom uses Double Team, as all the clones form and fire Shadow Ball. Gothitelle deflects the Shadow Ball with Psychic, as the stars of space all glow, releasing a supernova like blast. The space distortion fades as the group returns to the battlefield. Rotom lies defeated. Darach: Rotom is unable to battle! The winner is Gothitelle! Wyatt: Whoa, what happened? The field was obscured for a few minutes there. Sabrina: That was a Future Sight attack. Though the intensity of it was beyond anything I’ve ever accomplished. Rui: Caitlin’s power seems to be growing. The limited aura she’s releasing, (shudders) is terrifying. Ian: (Returns Rotom) Hydreigon! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Hydreigon. Hydreigon: Hy! Caitlin’s rage subsides as the tension in the atmosphere diminishes. Gothitelle returns itself as Reuniclus comes back out. Reuniclus: Reuni. Reuniclus forms and throws a Focus Blast, as Hydreigon fires multicolored dragon energy for Dragon Pulse. The attacks collide and explode in the air. Reuniclus begins forming cell clones for Double Team. Ian: Dark Pulse! Hydreigon fires Dark Pulse, tearing through the cell clones. Reuniclus is nowhere as it appears behind Hydreigon. It blasts Hydreigon in the back with Focus Blast, it dropping to the ground. Ian: Draco Meteor! Hydreigon fires Draco Meteor into the air, it erupting and falling towards Reuniclus. Reuniclus holds its arms up and holds Draco Meteor with Psychic. Hydreigon fires Dark Pulse, striking Reuniclus and disrupting its focus. Psychic ends as it is pummeled by Draco Meteor. A smoke cloud obscures the field, though a silhouette moves through it, stretching her shoulders. Caitlin: (Yawns) That wasn’t a pleasant dream at all. Reuniclus, Focus Blast. A Focus Blast flies and explodes on Hydreigon, it falling over defeated. Darach: Hydreigon is unable to battle! The winner is Reuniclus! Caitlin walks away from the bed, taking her official position on the field. Ian returns Hydreigon. Iris: Even a Dragon type with a type advantage couldn’t beat her. Cilan: And now he’s down to just Mr. Mime. A Psychic type against a Psychic master. Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime: Mime? Ian: It’s just you now, Mr. Mime. We have to beat two of her Pokémon now. You up for it? Mr. Mime: (Nodding) Mime. Ian: Then let’s start strong. Charge Beam! Caitlin: Hm. I suppose Focus Blast will do. Mr. Mime fires Charge Beam, while Reuniclus fires Focus Blast. Ian grins at this. Ian: Misty Terrain! Mr. Mime releases Misty Terrain from its body, blanketing the field. Caitlin scans the field. Caitlin: No other signs of advantages. (Yawns) You irritated my sleep and now you’re annoying while awake. Reuniclus, take it out with Hyper Beam. Ian: Misty Terrain to dodge! Mr. Mime raises its hand, pantomiming a wall. The Misty Terrain forms up as a wall in front of it, Reuniclus firing Hyper Beam. Hyper Beam disperses the mist wall, Mr. Mime gone. Caitlin: Interesting. Reuniclus, disperse the mist with Psychic. Reuniclus looks back as if concerned, but listens to the command. Psychic strikes downward, the mist dispersing for a second max before the layers thicken up again. A Charge Beam shoots through the mist, striking Reuniclus. Reuniclus gets irritated by this. Caitlin: Where was this in the dream? It would’ve been must more pleasant. Reuniclus, Hyper Beam! Ian: Charge Beam then Dazzling Gleam! Reuniclus fires Hyper Beam, which clashes head on with Charge Beam. The attacks cancel each other out as Mr. Mime rises from the mist. It uses Dazzling Gleam, striking and defeating Reuniclus. Referee: Reuniclus is unable to battle! The winner is Mr. Mime! Freddy: Ian has evened the score and now both are down to one Pokémon! A Psychic on Psychic battle! Caitlin returns Reuniclus, her enthusiasm rising. Caitlin: That was actually pretty exciting. To think I slept most of this battle. Gothitelle! Caitlin opens the Ultra Ball and chooses Gothitelle. Gothitelle: Gothi. Caitlin: Both of these Pokémon are exhausted. Let us enter the final stage. Future Sight. Gothitelle creates the space realm around the field, isolating the two inside the space. The starlight shines dimly. Ian: We’re on the clock now, Mr. Mime. Fire Charge Beam! Caitlin: Block it with Psychic and fire Shadow Ball! Mr. Mime fires Charge Beam, as Gothitelle redirects it with Psychic. Gothitelle fires Shadow Ball, it slamming into Mr. Mime. It grimaces from the pain. Ian: Dazzling Gleam! Caitlin: Signal Beam! Mr. Mime fires a concentrated beam of Dazzling Beam as Gothitelle fires a purple energy beam. The attacks collide and explode, the luminosity of the starlight intensifying. Ian: We’re running out of time. Mr. Mime, Charge Beam! Caitlin: Shadow Ball! Charge Beam vaporizes Shadow Ball as it strikes Gothitelle. The stars of space all glow, releasing a supernova like blast. The space distortion fades as the group returns to the battlefield. Both Mr. Mime and Gothitelle lie on their stomachs. Darach’s eyes glance back and forth, waiting for movement. Ian sits down, waiting. Caitlin follows his lead and sits on the edge of her bed. Mr. Mime: (Groaning) Mime. Gothitelle: Gothi. Both Pokémon push themselves up, arms shaking. They both manage to get on a knee and stand up. They stare at each other for a moment, when Gothitelle falls back over. Darach: (Sighs) Gothitelle is unable to battle! The winner is Mr. Mime and the victor is Ian! Ian is elated as he runs out, hugging Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime has an elated smile, though is too exhausted to move. Caitlin returns Gothitelle, placing her hand to her heart. Caitlin: This rush of adrenaline. I haven’t felt this since, well, my last battle with Alder. Ian: Thank you for the battle, Caitlin. Caitlin: You are quite welcome. Ian: (Turns to Alder) Guess that leaves you. Alder: I suppose so, Irene. Freddy: Ian has beaten the Elite Four! He will now challenge Alder for the title of Unova Champion! The battle will be in three days time, in order to ensure the news is spread far and wide! Main Events * Ian battles and defeats Caitlin. This moves him onto the battle with Alder. * Rotom is revealed to have learned Thunderbolt and Shadow Ball. Characters * Ian * Caitlin * Wyatt * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Sabrina * Darach * Freddy O'Martin * Alder Pokémon * Mr. Mime (Ian's) * Hydreigon (Ian's) * Rotom (Ian's) * Reuniclus (Caitlin's) * Sigilyph (Caitlin's, Shiny) * Gothitelle (Caitlin's) * Axew (Iris') Trivia * Due to Caitlin and Sabrina having similar Pokémon, I had to make Caitlin's Pokémon battle drastically different than Sabrina's. * Caitlin having a Shiny Sigilyph was to make something interesting about her Pokémon. It marks the first time that an any official Pokémon League trainer has a shiny Pokémon. * Caitlin sleeping for the majority of the battle and "dreaming" of the battle was inspired by her having a bed in her room in the games, while tying into the fact I linked her to the Dream World in Vs. Beheeyem. * Hydreigon is the first of Ian's Unova caught Pokémon to not defeat an Elite Four member's Pokémon. * While Mr. Mime is a regular member of Ian's league teams, it is usually not the one to defeat opponents, instead setting up others. This marks its first onscreen victory since Vs. Gary 2 when it beat Gary's Umbreon. * With Rotom using Frost form, Fan mode is the only form Rotom hasn't utilized with Ian in battle. * This episode is the only Elite Four challenge where the Elite Four member doesn't use their ace from the games as their second Pokémon. Caitlin chose Gothitelle third/last. * All of the Pokémon Ian used in this battle are those he caught later in their respective regions and never battled a gym leader. * The use of the debris to connect shots of Thunderbolt was inspired by the anime Zatch Bell, specifically the spell Zagurzem which allowed for this combination. * The star field formed for Future Sight is based off the move's appearance in game. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Pokémon Tales: Vertress Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Unova Tournaments Category:Pokémon Tales: Elite Four Challenge